Areas
__TOC__ How do I get 100% completion on an area so I can move onto the next one? In order to fully complete an area, you must do the following three things: #Solve every puzzle in every field in that area #Complete every quest in that area #Collect every customization item in that area Island 1 File:Island1_Header.jpg rect 59 214 111 266 Tutorial Shore rect 157 206 209 258 The Mysterious Forest rect 158 132 210 184 Your House rect 135 297 187 349 The Commons rect 225 315 277 367 The Forest Detour rect 223 210 275 262 The Shady Forest rect 209 158 261 210 The Picnic Grounds rect 303 125 355 177 The Dusty Incline rect 408 148 460 200 The Windy Crest rect 375 95 427 147 The Old Mountain rect 360 213 412 265 The Rocky Decline rect 406 295 458 347 The Desert Ranch rect 595 201 647 253 The Henderson's Ranch rect 473 243 525 295 The Dusty Loop rect 505 194 557 246 The Desert Temple Ruins rect 559 236 611 288 The River's Source rect 508 313 560 365 The Narrow Sea Island 2 File:Island_two_banner.png rect 2 487 54 539 The Hermit's House rect 85 425 137 477 The Creepy Tower rect 115 550 167 602 Lower Evergreen Forest rect 130 482 182 534 Upper Evergreen Forest rect 203 472 255 524 The Swamp Wall rect 197 563 249 615 The Dense Forest rect 250 409 302 461 The Voodoo Huts rect 179 366 231 418 The Swamp Detour rect 329 357 381 409 The Eastern Swamp rect 234 317 286 369 The Western Swamp rect 330 282 382 334 The Northern Swamp rect 354 201 406 253 The Deep Swamp rect 267 196 319 248 The Witch Doctor's Retreat rect 482 173 534 225 The Base Camp rect 647 179 699 231 The Ice Cave rect 574 111 626 163 The Avalanche Runout rect 533 46 585 98 The Mountain Peak rect 591 260 643 312 The Terrifying Traverse rect 498 278 550 330 The Fisherman's Ice Lake rect 570 491 622 543 The Dusky Woods rect 642 473 694 525 The Mausoleum rect 470 487 522 539 The Creepy Crevice rect 482 567 534 619 Port Black Wood rect 365 548 417 600 The Sickened Stream rect 412 630 464 682 The Settler's Thicket Island 3 File:Island three banner.png rect 4 72 191 228 Amicus Isle rect 412 121 530 226 Vacatau Island rect 424 256 589 372 Feeshi Island rect 602 197 721 286 Lower Juau Island rect 617 95 721 181 Upper Juau Island rect 532 112 605 180 Brawl Island rect 522 36 609 101 Mr. Monkey Island Island 4 File:Island four banner.png rect 125 547 177 599 The Desert City Gate rect 107 464 159 516 The Abandoned Bazaar rect 129 388 181 440 Agrabush Prison rect 208 566 260 618 The Ancient Port rect 207 455 259 507 The Crumbling Palace rect 221 338 273 390 The Jungle Outskirts rect 98 274 150 326 The Outer Temple Ruins rect 19 60 71 112 Cretaceous Park rect 187 217 239 269 The Tribal Village rect 148 125 200 177 The Jungle Temple rect 343 265 395 317 The Crystal Mine Entrance rect 429 285 481 337 The Main Mine rect 504 217 556 269 The Mine Collapse rect 408 156 460 208 Cave of Lost Time rect 577 316 629 368 The Molten Core Island 5 Other Secret Bonus Areas The Flux Fishing Category:Areas